The invention relates to a mirror for the extreme-ultraviolet (EUV) wavelength range and a substrate for such a mirror. Furthermore, the invention relates to a projection objective for microlithography comprising such a mirror or such a substrate. Moreover, the invention relates to a projection exposure apparatus for microlithography comprising such a projection objective.
Projection exposure apparatuses for microlithography for the EUV wavelength range have to rely on the assumption that the mirrors used for the exposure or imaging of a mask into an image plane have a high reflectivity since, firstly, the product of the reflectivity values of the individual mirrors determines the total transmission of the projection exposure apparatus and since, secondly, the light power of EUV light sources is limited. In order to obtain a high reflectivity it is also necessary to avoid losses on account of stray light, which leads to stringent requirements made of the surface roughness of such mirrors in the so-called HSFR range, see U. Dinger et al. “Mirror substrates for EUV-lithography: progress in metrology and optical fabrication technology” in Proc. SPIE Vol. 4146, 2000, in particular for the definition of the surface roughness in the HSFR range with spatial wavelengths of the roughness of 10 nm to 1 μm and in the MSFR range with spatial wavelengths of the roughness of 1 μm to 1 mm. Furthermore, such mirrors have to ensure the high reflectivity values and the desired optical imaging quality even over a period of several years under continuous irradiation with high-intensity EUV light.
Mirrors for the EUV wavelength range around 13 nm having high reflectivity values are known from DE 101 55 711 A1, for example. The mirrors described therein consist of a layer arrangement which is applied on a substrate and which has a sequence of individual layers, wherein the layer arrangement comprises a plurality of surface layer systems each having a periodic sequence of at least two individual layers of different materials that form a period, wherein the number of periods and the thickness of the periods of the individual layer systems decrease from the substrate toward the surface. Such mirrors have a reflectivity of greater than 30% in the case of an angle of incidence interval of between 0° and 20°.
In this case, the angle of incidence is defined as the angle between the direction of incidence of a light ray and the normal to the surface of the mirror at the point where the light ray impinges on the mirror. In this case, the angle of incidence interval results from the angle interval between the largest and the smallest angle of incidence respectively considered for a mirror.